1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to novel .alpha.,.alpha.-diaryl-4-piperidinemethanols having an alkylcarboxylic acid, salt, ester or amide group attached to the piperidine nitrogen and their use in treating allergic disorders in a living animal body. This invention thus contemplates the use of these novel compounds in treating allergic disorders, particularly Type I allergic responses (Gell and Coombs classification) which includes but is not limited to asthma, rhinitis, atopic dermatitis, chronic hives, allergic conjunctivitis and the like.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
4-[bis(4-fluorophenyl)methyl]-1-piperidinepropanamide was disclosed in a commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,296 as having antiinflammatory, sedative, and tranquilizing properties. Compounds of following formula ##STR2## where X is hydrogen or hydroxy and R is C.sub.1 -C.sub.9 alkyl are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,045,023 as being useful antibacterial and antifungal agents which also manifest eurythmic and antiinflammatory properties and appear to depress the central nervous system. The compounds of this invention differ in that they are not esters of aminoalkanols and further differ in that the additional basic nitrogen is absent.
A similar compound incorporating the piperazine ring as shown below is described in the ##STR3## European patent application EPO 207,901 as having antianaphylactic and antibronchospastic activities. Heterocyclic alkoxyacetic acid derivatives of the formula below where X is --OH or --NH.sub.2 or NR.sup.1 R.sup.2 ##STR4## and R is 4-(diarylmethyl)piperazine or 4-diarylmethylenepiperidine are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,358 and European Patent Application 048,705 as having antiallergy and antihistamine properties. One of these compounds, 2-[2-[2-[4-(diphenylmethylene)-1-piperidinyl]ethoxy]ethoxy]acetic acid is the subject of a report in Eur. J. Clin. Pharmacol. 28(5), 517-521 (1985).